Loras Tyrell
}} Ser Loras Tyrell ist der jüngste der drei Söhne von Maes Tyrell, dem Oberhaupt von Haus Tyrell. Er ist auch bekannt als Ritter der Blumen. Er war der Lord Kommandant der Regenbogengarde von König Renly Baratheon. Später wird er Mitglied der Königsgarde in Königsmund. thumb|250px|Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung Er ist einer der besten Ritter in Westeros obwohl er zu Beginn der Saga erst 16 Jahre alt ist. 299 AL ist er siebzehn Jahre alt. Sansa findet, dass Loras wunderschön ist. Er hat lockiges, braunes Haar und seine Augen sind wie flüssiges Gold. Er sieht aus wie ein Held, schlank und schön. mit schmalen Hüften und braunem Haar, dass ihm in die Augen fiel. Er ist ein sehr geschickter Reiter. Seine Rüstung ist kunstvoll verziert und als Strauß von tausend Blumen bemalt, sein weißer Hengst trägt eine Decke aus roten und weißen Rosen. Am zweiten Tag des Turniers trägt er eine silberne Rüstung, die poliert ist und mit verschlungenen Reben verziert wurde, in denen Saphire in Form von Vergissmeinnicht eingearbeitet sind. Über seinen Schultern hängt ein Umhang von hunderten echten und zusammen geflochtenen Vergissmeinnicht. Ohne Rüstung wirkt er noch jünger als sechszehn Jahre. Er ist ein wenig überheblich. Er bezieht all seine Rüstungen von Tobho Mott. Lord Walder Frey nennt ihn verächtlich Ser Gänseblümchen. Biographie Bei dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag besiegt er zunächst den doppelt so alten Hosteen Frey und dann Jaime Lennister. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Er reitet beim Turnier der Hand sehr erfolgreich im Tjost, besiegt in den ersten Runden drei Ritter der Königsgarde, dann Ser Robar Rois und ist schließlich einer der letzten Vier der Turniers. Nach jedem Sieg reitet er langsam an der Tribüne vorbei und wirft einer hübschen Maid eine weiße Rose zu. Den letzten Kampf des Tages gewinnt er gegen Ser Robar Rois. Anschließend schenkt er Sansa Stark eine rote Rose und macht ihr ein Kompliment. Am zweiten Tag des Turniers erscheint er in einer strahlend polierten Rüstung und verzückt so das Publikum. Im Halbfinale überlistet er Ser Gregor Clegane, indem er mit einer rossigen Stute antritt, die Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringt, sodass er ihn schon in der ersten Runde aus dem Sattel heben kann. Gregor schlägt seinem Pferd den Kopf halb ab und will auch Loras töten, wird aber von seinem Bruder Sandor Clegane aufgehalten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrennt, den der König mit einem lauten Befehl beendet. Loras widmet daraufhin Sandor den Turniersieg als Dank dafür, dass er ihm sein Leben gerettet hat. Arya Stark findet heraus, dass Loras zusammen mit Renly Baratheon ein Komplott plant: sie möchten König Robert Baratheon dazu bringen, Loras' Schwester Margaery Tyrell zu ehelichen und zur neuen Königin zu machen. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er bietet sich an, an Stelle von Eddard Stark in die Westlande zu reiten, um Ser Gregor Clegane gefangen zu nehmen, aber Eddard lehnt das Angebot ab, weil er denkt, dass sich Loras nur wegen des Turniers rächen will. Loras ist sichtbar enttäuscht. Er wird von Petyr Baelish Eddard Stark gegenüber als möglicher Verbündeter gegen die Lennisters genannt, nachdem der tödlich verwundete König Robert wieder in Königsmund ist. Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert und Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein. Varys berichtet, dass Renly Baratheon die Stadt zusammen mit Loras Tyrell und 50 ihrer Männer Richtung Süden verlassen hat. Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung wird Loras in Abwesenheit mit Name ausgerufen und von ihm wird verlangt, dass er dem neuen König die Treue schwört, andernfalls werde er bestraft werden. Nachdem Renly seine Schwester Margaery geheiratet hat, erhebt er Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron. Loras und sein Vater Lord Maes Tyrell unterstützen Renly mit der Macht von Rosengarten. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Er kämpft auf dem Buhurt bei Bitterbrück 299 AL in König Renly Baratheons Lager auf dessem Marsch nach Königsmund und wird von Brienne von Tarth im finalen Kampf bezwungen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungen vor Sturmkap verabreden sich Stannis Baratheon und Renly für die Morgendämmerung zum Kampf. Mehrere Lords bitten darum, die Vorhut und damit den ersten Angriff führen zu dürfen, aber Renly entscheidet sich für Ser Loras. Am Ende der Verhandlungen bittet er Ser Loras, als einziger bei ihm zu bleiben, um ihm beim "beten" zu helfen. Nach Renlys Tod gehen die meisten der Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis über, allen voran und als Erster Lord Alester Florent, nicht aber Loras, Lord Randyll Tarly und Lord Mathis Esch. Loras erschlägt im Zorn drei Ritter der Regenbogengarde, darunter Robar Rois und Emmon Cuy. Er schließt sich nicht Stannis an, wie Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen während der Belagerung von Sturmkap (299) Stannis gegenüber bemerkt. Stannis ahnt schon, dass Ser Loras die verbliebenen Fußtruppen Renlys in Bitterbrück unter sein Kommando gebracht hat. Er befindet sich im Heer seines Vaters Lord Maes, als dieses sich mit dem von Lord Tywin Lennister bei Becherfall vereinigt. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird er bei der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund ausgezeichnet: er wird direkt nach seinem Vater, der als Erster einen Ehrenplatz erhält, aufgerufen. Ihm wird ein Wunsch gewährt: er darf fortan in der Königsgarde dienen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Loras holt Sansa Stark zu einem Abendessen mit Margaery und seiner Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn ab. Sansa ist verlegen, als sie Loras sieht. Als sie ihn daran erinnert, dass er ihr einst auf dem Turnier der Hand eine rote Rose geschenkt hat, versucht er zu überspielen, dass er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern kann. Dann erwähnt Sansa Renlys Namen, was Loras sichtlich verstimmt. Tyrion unterhält sich mit Loras, als dieser Wache hält, und fragt ihn, warum er schon mit 17 Jahren der Königsgarde beigetreten ist. Loras antwortet, dass Aemon Targaryen und Jaime Lennister genauso alt waren und dass er sich nichts aus der Liebe mache. Als Sansa Margaery vor Joffrey warnt, entgegnet sie, dass Ser Loras sie beschützen werde wie Prinz Aemon Targaryen seine Schwester Naerys beschützt habe. Er ist vermutlich Gast bei der Hochzeitsfeier von Sansa Stark und Tyrion Lennister im Kleinen Saal des Roten Bergfrieds. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Er ist bei Margaerys Hochzeit mit Joffrey in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Ser Loras und Ser Meryn Trant führen die Prozession aus der Großen Septe von Baelor nach Joffreys Vermählung mit Margaery Tyrell an. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Er hät Wache vor den Gemächern von König Tommen Baratheon in der Nacht als Tywin Lennister von seinem Sohn Tyrion ermordet wird. Was Cersei schon wieder nicht behagt, da Sie zu der Zeit Niemandem mehr vertraut und sich die schlimmsten Verschwörungstheorien ausmalt. Stammbaum Siehe auch *Loras Tyrell im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Loras_Tyrell Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Kategorie:Mitglieder der Königsgarde Kategorie:Charaktere aus der Weite Kategorie:Mitglieder der Regenbogengarde Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde